The New BladeBreaker
by I'm-Drowning-In-My-Own-Tears
Summary: When the BladeBreakers finish the American Tournament they go on a vacation to escape the world of Beyblading. They all arrive on an island off the west coast. But will the team leave the island alone?
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Beyblade. Which I wish I owned Kai Hiwatari though! **_

_**The young beyblader walked with his shoes and socks removed. He looked out into the blue ocean. The rest of his team were sitting on the hot sand.  
**_

_**Max, a blonde haired boy, was playing with the sand. Rei, a black haired boy, was sitting in the sand, just looking up at the blue, clear sky. Takao, the second captain of the team, was throwing sand at Max. Hilary, the girl cheerleader, was enjoying the view of the bright sun.**_

_**We join Kai, the leader, as he walks down the beach away from his team. When he was for sure out of sight, he removed his shirt exposing his slightly tanned skin. Kai closed his eyes slowly and began to just listen to his surrondings. The boy could hear the sound of chirping birds.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------With the team--------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Takao looked around once, after slapping Max in the face with a lot of sand. Max blinked a few times after he had wipped the hot sand from his face. Hilary opened her eyes and looked at them. Rei observed them as well.**_

_**A few seconds later a growling noise was heard from Takao's stomach. "I'm so hungry!!" The hungry boy rubbed his stomach.**_

_**Everyone just fell face first into the sand. Hilary was the first to sit back up straight. Then the other two sat up afterwards. All of them slowly exchanged glances then all their eyes fell on Takao.**_

_**Takao just blinked. He acted like nothing happened as he then stood up and strecthed slightly. "Did anyone see where Kai went?" Takao asked.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------With Kai------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The yet older boy sat down slowly. His dark and light blue hair blew a bit with the wind. His eyes opened slowly, but slightly. Kai's eyes had been closed for so long that the sun was extremly bright.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------With the team---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Takao looked around once again. Hilary stood up and began to help Takao. Max and Rei stood as well. They were all confused from his disappearance.**_

_**Hilary told the team that she was going to search down the beachside. They all nodded as she began to walk down the beach. Takao sighed softly, "Man, where could he have gone this time? He knows were supposed to stay together."**_

_**Rei blinked then sat back in the sand. "May it was just getting to crowded from him. You never know with Kai." Rei stated.**_

_**Max sat down next to Takao. He layed his head softly on Takao's shoulder. Takao blinked at Max's action, but then shrugged and rested his head ontop of Max's head.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------With Hilary------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**She walked with some of her brown hair in her eyes. Hilary kept blowing the hair out of her eyes so she could see.**_

_**Kai was beginning to come into view for Hilary. She ran to him. He heard her coming so he looked up at her "Kai, why did you leave us?" She asked.**_

_**"I like time alone.." He paused, then looked down at the sand.**_

_**Hilary blinked a few times. He stayed silent for a while. She smiled at him. Kai just looked out into the ocean. "Why do you have to look at me that way?" Kai asked her.**_

_**"What way, Kai?" She asked, since she was now confused.**_

_**"You look at me as if I were your best friend.." He answered.**_

_**"Well, you are part of the team Kai." Hilary had a look of hurt in her eyes, as she spoke.**_

_**Kai just shook his head and went back to concentrating on the light blue ocean. Hilary blinked some more as she turned her head and stared out to the ocean as well.**_

_**He moved slightly away from her. She noticed this then moved the same amount, but closer to him. Kai slowly moved his head to look at her. He wondered a bit of why she looked so different this way.**_

_**Hilary noticed him looking at her. She lifted a hand and put it on her right cheek. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked him.**_

_**A slight chuckle escaped his lips. He then shook his head. She lowered her hand to where it was back into her lap.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------With the team---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Takao sighed. Max and Rei were busy building a sand house. "Great..Now I'm hungry, and we've lose Kai and HILARY!" He raised his voice a bit.**_

_**Rei and Max looked over to him. They both began to speak at once. "Relax Takao." They both blinked then looked at each other.**_

_**Rei shrugged and so did Max. Takao sat up fully and then stood up all the way. He looked all directions first then sighed once again. There was no sign of either one of them.**_

_**"Aren't you two starting to get a bit suspicious?" Takao asked the both of them.**_

_**"No." Rei replied.**_

_**Max hadn't been paying any attention to them. Rei stood up next to takao. "Max get up!" Takao lightly hit Max upside the head to get him out of Lala land.**_

_**Max stood up and rubbed his head softly. Takao smiled at Max. Rei looked at the both of them then looked back ahead. Max sighed lightly, "Well maybe they just decided to hang out for a while." Max mentioned.**_

_**Takao and Rei both shook their heads. Max shrugged then they all started to walk the direction Hilary had headed.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------With Hilary and Kai-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Both of them were still sitting their looking down into their laps. Hilary was the first to look up. Afterwards Kai alo looks up. "I wonder what Takao's doing?" She asked herself.**_

_**Kai shook his head slowly, then began to look right at Hilary. She blinked a few times, being confused again. Kai started to stare at her for a long while.**_

_**After the long while of staring at her, he moved his head to where he was looking out into the tree's. Hilary put a hand on Kai's cheek, moving his head to where he looked at her. She then smiled lightly.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------With Takao, Max and Rei---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Takao blinked as he looked around. Max stopped in his tracks, then both of them looked back at Max. "Whats wrong?" They asked.**_

_**"L-Look.." Max said as he pointed to where Kai and Hilary were sitting.**_

_**Takao and Rei looked at the two of them then blinked. Rei began to grat onto Takao's arm, making sure that he couldn't go anywhere. Takao had a firery look in his eyes as he stared at them. He wanted so badly to walk over and yell at them. "GET AWAY FROM HER!!" Takao yelled.**_

_**Kai looked in surprise to hearing his friends voice. Kai's face turned darkly red, then he jumped up and ran into the trees. After he ran, Takao walked over to Hilary. "What were you doing?!" He used a quite loud tone as he spoke to her.**_

_**"I was just talking with him.." She had a look of hurt in her eyes as she looked toward the way Kai had ran.**_  
_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Please review. I would truly appreciate it. Thank you for reading! **_

_****_


	2. The Woods and a New Recruit

Chapter 2: The Woods and a New Recruit

Kai had finally stopped running from his friends. His eyes looked back through a few trees, but he couldn't see any sign of the beach. The boy then closed his eyes slowly and began to back up, trying to find a tree to lean on. His back hit the tree softly then he began to pant slightly, still being tired from the sprint he had a few moments ago.

He slowly lowered himself to where he was sitting on the ground. Kai then heard sligh screams and his eyes shot open. He began to think to himself '_what could that have been?'_ He asked himself in his mind. Then he stood slowlly, looked around a bit, and began to walk towards where he heard the screams.

As Kai got closer to the screams it sounded as if he could hear a whip hitting bare skin. He stood behind a tree and listented very carefully. Kai had noticed a small wooden cabin just few feet from the tree where he was standing. All of a sudden everything went into dead silence.

Kai forze quickly, waiting for any type of noise to break the uncofortable silence. He stood with his back flat to the tree. Finally, a slight creaking noise was realeased from the door of the cabin.

The blader slowly turned and gazed slightly at the cabin. All Kai could see was a tall figure with long black hair. It was getting too dark to barely see anything.

Afterwards the tall man began to walk towards the tree where Kai was standing. The boy turned quickly so the man couldn't see any sign of him. Kai's shirt was slighly hanging out of the side of the tree.

The man began to slowly come to a stop, only inches away from the tree now. Kai's body was frozen solid. He had never felt this fear before.

With the Team

Hilary stared at Tyson with anger in her eyes. "Why did you yell, Tyson!" She asked him, soundly slightly annoyed.

The blue haired blader lowered his head. He slightly felt bad for scaring Hilary. The young girl looked at him then turned her body towards the woods. Tyson lifted his hand and grabbed ahold of his friends arm lightly. She felt him grab her then pushed away and ran after Kai.

With Kai

Kai slowly reached under his upper shirt and pulled out his Dranzer GT. He was getting ready to launch him off. Kai quickly jumped out from behind the tree then launched Dranzer from his red launcher. Then the blader ran for the cabin, running inside, then shutting the door quickly.

He looked around inside the cabin a bit. Kai could hear sligh pain groans from a door that was straight down the hall from him. In his head he was debating on wether to go into the room or not. The beyblader slowly began to make his final decision.

Kai began to slowly walk down the long hallway. He could still hear the groaning. When the young beyblader got to the end of the hallway, the door of the cabin slammed against the wall. Kai's eyes grew wide as he quickly opened the door to the room.

His body slipped into the room and closed the door. Kai's eyes were closed now.

( To be continued.. )


End file.
